Fixation of Resons
by Redskymay
Summary: Is obvious that Kentarou and Haruka are made for each other but how much and how long will it take them to realize this? Will they show their true feelings for each other or will they let circumstances either united more or drift them apart?who knows?
1. Prologue

Disclamer: TACTICS is property of Kinoshita Sakura-sensei and Higashiyama Kazuko-sensei.I In any shape of form own it, well maybe in my dreams.

Warning: This is a YAoi/slash story, as guys in love with each other story. If it disturbs you I will advice you to turn back and if you don't and it stills bothers you then is official. You are a masochist P.

Main Pairing: HarukaX Kantarou

Kantarou'sPOV

His midnight hair was flowing in rhythm with the wind.Velvety black wings outstretched like they were reaching for the sky. His eyes may seem cold and emotionless for afar. However if you look closer you can see reflected in those dark sapphire pools a passion and confusion that never seems to cease. His form tall, lean and strong surrounded with graceful undertones, all wrapped in an ebony colored suit completed with a thin scarlet silk tie which decorated his neck in the form of a loose bow. A very beautiful creature but a very dangerous one too.

I know that he will never look at me as l look at him. After all I am very insignificant compared to him. I am a mortal he is tengu, a creature of power and respect. This is why I act oblivious to his popularity with the fairer sex. I try ignored his lack off response towards me. I put up an act of ignorance and indifference, one that always manages to fool him and sometimes even myself. Showing him that I don't care and make him think and the others that I only care about the profit I can get when he is using his charms to attract girls.

I bury myself in the task of solving the many mysterious phenomenon cases that reach us. But even there I need to stay at his side even if is just to show him what I can do and hope to maybe impress him at least the tiniest bit. Hiding between the disguise a friend when I 'm showing affection to him. Telling him that I care because I only wish to be his friend, when I really wish to be something much more.

In fact didn't realize exactly know when my respect, admiration and friendship for him turned into something more fierce much deeper. I do now the weeks that I spend in denial and the days after that I spend in sadness at being aware that it will never be.

_Nevertheless, is getting harder to suppress these feelings as a stare at him through my window. As I watch Haruka-kun, hoping I forget what can't help feeling and hope that one day it will disappear. _

End of Kantarou's POV 

Little did Kantarou know that his desire will soon be main source of all his problems, because after all love is something that cannot be easily forgotten.

TBC.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter feels to agasty I assure you the story will not be that way, well maybe in some parts. The rest of the story will be in third person and the chapters will DEFENETLY be longer.

Reviews are always welcome :)


	2. Chapter I:Lethargic

Disclamer: TACTICS is property of Kinoshita Sakura-sensei and Higashiyama Kazuko-sensei.I In any shape of form own it, well maybe in my dreams.

Warning: This is a YAoi/slash story, as guys in love with each other story. If it disturbs you I will advice you to turn back and if you don't and it stills bothers you then is official. You are a masochist P.

Main Pairing: HarukaX Kantarou

Special thaxs to Lady Bohemia and Chinatsuko for reviewing my first fanfiction ever! xD

* * *

**_Fixation of Reasons_**

* * *

**Chapter I: Lethargic**

"Rin, Hei, Tou, Shya, Kai, Rin, Jetsu, Zen ", Kantarou recited again, his face set in concentration as he formed seals with his hand while holdng his rosary. Crimson eyes firmly set on the dark threatening figure that was rapidly approaching him. He clenched his chest suddenly at the nearness of the demon, his chanting cut short as he shouted out in pain.

"Kantarou!" a firm voice cried with signs of worry. Haruka quickly sprinted into action directing reddish-purple lighting towards the sinister figure with his staff. A few rays gazing the young silver-headed man slightly. The spirit-demon was the target and Haruka hit dead on, making it fly against the wall engraving a crack into it and debris falling down the floor. The exorcist saw his chance and tried to begin his chanting again, trying to ignore the pain of his scar while he stood up straight.

"Rin, Hei, Tou, Shya, Kai, Rin, Jetsu, Zen" , The silver-headed young man recited again making the demon's spiritual aura rise upwards into the air like black smoke after an explosion. Thus, releasing the suffering soul it inhabited from its demonic chains. Causing the figure to turn into its original form, the form of a stunning young man. That even with his ghostly transparent features, you can still catch that his hair was once flame-red. Falling down his face into thin soft curls which somewhat shielded large almond-shape eyes.

Kantarou slowly approach it, as if it was a scared fragile animal that with a single movement it will run off never to be seen again. He kneels in front of him, his face becoming a picture of heartfelt compassion and tenderness.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked him in a curious tone. Haruka a few paces behind him, looking around the room still on guard checking for unexpected danger if it where to appear. The spirit looked up and stared at the exorcist as if shock of the polite way he was being directed with.

"You are not scared of me?" the phantom questioned. Kantarou smiled at him, while Haruka frowned as if annoyed at the mere though that he will be scared of such a weakling.

"No, why will I be afraid?" Kantarou addressed him gently. The ghost bow his head in grief his voice a sheer whisper as he responded.

"Because my dearly Isabella was afraid of me" He answered bitterly. "I died right after we married. "His eyes took a far away look. "I loved her so much, that's why I promised her I will be by her side no matter the consequences to care and protect her. That's why I didn't want to abandoned her even after I knew I had already died." a trace of sadness can now be heard.

"But when I appeared to her she screamed and kept said to her-self that I was not real and after many attempts to talk to her she just yelled at me to leave her alone. So I stopped trying after." His face close to tears as he reluctantly was forced to recalled those past events. "And isolated myself here to try to stop thinking about h-her", his voice cracking at the end and in some sense so did his eyes.

"I may be a total stranger" Kantarou uttered softly. "And maybe I have no right to tell you this but maybe she was not scared of you, but the fact that she didn't want to accept that her husband had passed on and blame herself for it".

"You think?" the gentle spirit spoke with a trace of hope can be clearly heard.

"Certainly and it's probably for the best now to just move on so you can keep watching her from your place in the afterlife" Kantarou stood up saying.

"Your right "he sigh in acceptance. "From now I will always watch my beloved from wherever I lay", the soul in the ghostly human form was filled with a bright shimmering light and slowly rouse to the air becoming a sphere of light. To only disappear with one final joyful whisper of..."Goodbye and thank you"

Kantarou slowly smiled sadly thinking If only I had the guarantee that my beloved will never leave me. At this thought he turned towards Haruka whose face now looked shaken and pale.

"Haruka?" he didn't respond right away and when he did it was barely audible his eyes wide squarely fixated on Kantarou.

"Your right arm"

"Huh?" Kantarou lifted the mentioned limb. His once snow-white sleeve was now bathed in a crimson liquid. A tear of approximately five inches long also decorated his gi sleeve revealing fair-colored flesh now torn and bloody in the form of a gash measuring the same length. Kantarou winced suddenly in pain. Skin harshly throbbing now as if the pain wanted revenge for being momentarily unnoticed and a small pool of blood forming at his feet. He examined the damage and said

"Do you think Yoko will be mad because she has to do the laundry again?" Just before Kantarou fell into Haruka's arms unconscious, rosary falling on the floor.

* * *

A moan filled the quiet room as Kantarou woke up. What happened? In less then a second everything came back to him as if his mind was a high-speed film-strip. Cheeks becoming a light cheery color as he recalls fainting in Haruka's arms. So much for impressing him and becoming stronger, he thought bitterly.

He looked around and realized he was in his room lying in his thin white futon. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt cold all of the sudden and saw he didn't have his gi or hakama on but felt still had hi pants on. Probably because of his new bandages now wrapped on his right arm. He heard footsteps outside his door coming towards him and the door slid open.

Haruka emerged. His hair disheveled and eyes set into a hard frosty stare. His face completely stoic and approached Kantarou with solid calculated steps until he was in front of the silver-haired men.

"We need to talk" he announced passively.

"Well hello Haruka", Kantarou said disregarding the impolite way he was addressed. Though the next thing Haruka said was something he never predicted and will surely leave him stunned.

Haruka apathetically said…

"I want to breal my contract with you"

TBC...


End file.
